


Mr.Stockholm

by fucksicheng



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Necrophilia, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucksicheng/pseuds/fucksicheng
Summary: Jungwoo and Johnny called themselves ''ghostbusters''. But in the haunted house wasn't a ghost. It was a rather sexy flesh thirsty cannibal
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Intro.

Jungwoo and Johnny have been friends for a reasonable time. Enough time for them to get close to one another and build a strong relationship. They always have had a big interest in haunted houses and hospitals, sometimes even schools. Schools scared them more than hospitals, who would want to be stuck in there and just haunt others? There’s no fun in that.

Their days went by boring, no houses to look at, no ghosts to find. Even if they weren’t professionals, they got hyped and energetic after seeing one ghost activity. A light went out, they screamed and ran out, with a dose of adrenaline. It was fascinating to them, how can such a thing exist in such a pathetic world of ours? 

The days of consistent boredom ended when Johnny finally found a place to explore. At first, Jungwoo thought it was another shit hole to enter where just a light would go out. But the more and more he looked into it, the past owner was very hot. He wanted to take the chance of him possibly seeing his ghost. A hot ghost boyfriend? He could finally cross it off his bucket list. 

The house itself looked bad, how could someone as hot as him live in a place like that? Wouldn’t someone like him be a rich model? The house was far away, too far away. Maybe it was worth it? To find the hot ghost of a dead man? To finally have the chance to date a hot man? He’s down for it. For sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanted to add, a lot of the scenes are heavily inspired by resident evil 7.


	2. The swamp.

Their arrival didn’t take too long, since both of them were very excited. The only thing stopping Jungwoo from rushing in to find his sexy ghost boyfriend was the huge gate in front of the house. Maybe even the horrifying smell that was roaming around their car. 

Getting through the gate was the first thing they’d have to do. Since it was secured and Johnny didn’t want to help them get past it. They clearly had to find another way. Thankfully Jungwoo was observant, and he instantly discovered a little path they could get through. As earlier said, it smelled. This time worse. The smell of raw flesh and animals made Jungwoo gag. 

There was a lot to notice while walking down the little path. Most out of the place object Jungwoo saw scared him. He felt so uncomfortable. While looking for ghosts, he’d never expect to see some type of satanic ritual. There were circular saws hanging from the trees, they were close to falling down. A circle of horse legs that were cut off. The smell of blood was still fresh. All of that was next to a swamp that smelled the worst. He swore he could see someone’s head pop out of the water.

Johnny on the other hand. Didn’t say anything, it was like Jungwoo was the only one perceiving these things. Did he have nothing to state about the saws? The cut-off horse legs? What if Jungwoo was going crazy, and Johnny couldn’t even sense the uncomfortable atmosphere. 

The bad gut feeling only got worse when Jungwoo saw that they have to get past the swamp to get in the house. He didn’t want to go in there. He had no plans to step inside of the swamp after he saw the person’s head. ‘’Johnny, I give up. I don’t want to go further.’’ Jungwoo said with a shaky breath. 

‘’What? Do you want to leave? Didn’t you want to come here so bad?’’Johnny purred. The personal betrayal Jungwoo felt was making him merely depressed. Wasn’t Johnny supposed to be his friend? He was the only one who had to support him through this situation. All he did was laugh over Jungwoo was being scared. 

Johnny kept forcing him to walk through the swamp. Johnny did it so easily. What if something grabbed onto Johnny? Jungwoo would have to be the one saving him. If he doesn’t, he witnessed a murder happen. He could go to jail and it’d haunt him forever. 

Jungwoo finally got himself to do it. He had to walk past it, he doesn’t desire his best friend to utterly die. The water was hard to walk through. He almost tripped multiple times due to the treacherous rocks under his feet. Jungwoo felt like the smell was getting to his brain. He could feel his brain starting to rot.


	3. The house.

After the walk through the swamp, they finally were a step closer to the house. There was moss everywhere, especially by the swamp. It was on the patio, on the windows. You could see it starting to grow on the rocks. The house was rather ugly, it looked old, and like it was made out of oak. No reason it’s rotting already, it could break down with one punch. 

They observed the house quickly and started to move to the main door. It had a doorbell right next to it. Knowing Jungwoo, he pressed it. That was the first wrong move he did. What if there was a trap? What if his finger burnt off the moment he pressed it. The intrusive thoughts kept on going through his head. 

There was a little window right by the door, he peeked through it and he swore he could’ve seen someone again. Could it be the person he saw in the swamp? What if it’s the ghost? Fuck. They can’t go inside safely anymore. Someone is in there. The silence quickly ended when the door suddenly opened. Jungwoo and Johnny made eye contact and peeked in the house. 

It looked. Beautiful. It was an old European style house, with dark wood that is laminated. Jungwoo felt like something shifted in the air the moment he saw it. This couldn’t be the same house that looked like shit from the outside. Jungwoo wanted to live there. Maybe even with the hot ghost. 

Jungwoo felt a rush of excitement when he thought of the ghost. He felt hypnotized and wanted to meet him already. He wanted to know more about him. He wanted to know his age, how he looks up close. Jungwoo took the first step in the house and looked around, there were pictures on the wall, none of them being the ghost. There were a lot of family pictures. Too many family photos. How could a family live in such an ugly house?

Johnny got furious that Jungwoo was blocking the entrance so he thrusted him in and looked around himself. Jungwoo didn’t know why he was rushing. Didn’t he see the person through the window? He could easily get killed if it was an actual person. Johnny was moving rapidly, Jungwoo could barely keep up. The first thing Johnny discovered was a living room. It was glamorous and Jungwoo loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw im sorry lmao im too unmotivated to write alot


	4. Chapter 4

The living room had a slight rosy tint to its wall, close enough to represent pastel pink. The paint was chipping, but it still looked pretty charming. The corners were jammed with moss, but Jungwoo could care less. The only thing mattering to him right now was the number of family photos in this room. The hallway already had tons, but this room. It had way more. 

There were multiple family photos, and once again, none had the ghost in them. The closer he got to the photos, the more he could hear their screams. It was unusual, but Jungwoo thought it was his mind messing with him again. Some had blood on them, each being different colors. Who knows, maybe that was the persons’ blood. 

Jungwoo roamed the room for what seemed hours until he found something about the ghost. He needed to see him eye to eye, even if he was just in a photo. What if he looked old? He doesn’t want an ugly old hag as his boyfriend. His curiousness paid off when he recognized the same exact picture of Jaehyun he saw on the internet. He seems to be the same, but he could feel the picture stare into his eyes. 

When he took the picture in his hand, he observed it closer and closer, he had this gut feeling to search for him more. What if he was a good ghost? The sole thing pausing him to look, was the scary memory of saws and horse legs hanging from the trees. Johnny was nowhere to be seen, and that freaked Jungwoo out. Was he playing some cruel joke on Jungwoo? It is possible he knew Jungwoo freaked out earlier by the swamp and the satanic ritual.

Jungwoo felt ants run down his back, maybe it was just him being paranoid. But he didn’t really want to go look for Johnny. He felt like a lost puppy who needed to be saved. Jungwoo finally manned up and walked out of the living room with the image in his hand. He felt like the hallway changed, it did. Most of the pictures were either gone or on the ground. The glass that was covering them, now shattered. He felt like he was going to pee his pants, he didn’t want to do any of this. He wanted to leave and never come back. But the guilt strikes him hard, what if Johnny died? Where even is Johnny? He could be murdered in a forest for all Jungwoo knows.

Jungwoo observed the living room one last time, but this time. He saw something shiny in the corner of his eyes. It gained his attention really quickly, so he went over to it. It was a small switch that was on the side of a fireplace. He was baffled but squeezed it down, rapidly pulling his hand away incase. For a moment, nothing happened. It was the same as always. Until a square hole in the wall opened. He froze once again. Was this a secret pathway? What if Johnny went down there? 

Jungwoo thought for a while, should he go down there? With no protection? He could easily die if he went there empty-handed, with just a picture in his back pocket. What would he do? Try manipulating whatever was trying to kill him with the ghost’s good looks? That was most likely the thing he would do going down there empty-handed. But this time Jungwoo had to stop being dumb and defend himself. He can’t depend on Johnny all the time to protect him.

After some thinking, Jungwoo went to the kitchen. It smelled horrible here. Maybe even worse than the swamp. His instincts made him almost touch the window and open it to let in the fresh air. But he stopped himself before he contracted some infection. Jungwoo opened the fridge carefully with the edge of his hoodie. What he identified was terrible. 

Goats decapitated head. He was going to throw up. It looked so fresh, the blood was still dripping like crazy, and there was some weird sticky substance on the corners of the refrigerator. He ignored what was in the refrigerator and sought a knife in the kitchen or something to use to defend himself. He saw a pot on the table. It reeked, but he was intrigued. Opening it, was the most tragic mistake he has made. The human guts overfilled it.

This time, he did throw up. All the bottled up fear and disgust were definitely let out. It presently did come back, when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around quickly and grasped the closest thing to him. A spoon. It was nothing to protect him with but, he could strike someone’s head with it really hard. Hard enough to cause a bruise.

After some searching, he finally discovered a knife. He hesitantly took it in his hands since it may be filthy, but at this point, he didn’t care. He walked through a bloody swamp, saw a fucking Satanist ritual. A dirty knife couldn’t be more terrible than that. After gathering the balls to go back to the living room, he ran and ran, it felt like ages even if the living room was right next to the kitchen.

When he finally got there, the small square pathway was still open. Thank god nobody went through it. He did see an upstairs, but he didn’t want to go there. Not now at least. He gripped the knife tightly and crawled through the hole. --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i loved writing this.


	5. The hole.

He finally got through the hole, closing the door behind him. Jungwoo looked at his surroundings. He was on dirt, wet dirt. It was sticking to his feet; he despised it. Every time he took a step; he stuck to the ground. It was vicious. The walls were plastered with wood that was starting to rot. This place must be so old. 

Jungwoo finally started moving, he took quick steps. He wanted to find Johnny, that was the first thing he wanted to achieve. He was going relatively fast, too fast to notice the edge he almost fell over. That was intense. He could’ve died from the fall. Jungwoo peeked down and observed what was happening. There was so much water, polluted water. Moss everywhere, he detested it.

Jungwoo at this point gave up on hesitating. He swiftly climbed down the ladder that was right by the wall. He froze when he felt the water go through the tip of his sneakers. Jungwoo finally got fully in the water, he suddenly forgot how to swim. The cold water made his hoodie stick to his body. The moss staring to surround him more and more every time he moved. 

He was now in another hallway, a hallway full of water. He tried getting through it as quickly as possible. Everything was going well. So peaceful and quiet. Until. Jungwoos’ leg got pulled by something. His heart skipped a beat, and he felt like he was having a panic attack. He started shaking his leg to manage whatever off, but in the process of that. Johnnys deceased body appeared from the water. Jungwoo froze. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know if he should cry and hold Johnnys murdered body or run. Guilt ran through his body. He was so annoying to him. The whole ride there. He kept harassing him about the sexy ghost. It just had struck him that Johnny had a crush on him. All this time, Johnny only cared about Jungwoo, defended him, gave him moral support. The sole thing keeping Jungwoo going was gone in front of him. 

The polluted water suddenly started draining, Jungwoo let Johnny’s deceased body completely fall on the neglected ground. He didn’t want to hold it. He didn’t know what to feel, so he stayed numb. The sole thing Jungwoo had to do now was live. When the water got fully drained, he could see minor bugs starting to crawl all around him, desperately trying to harass his feet. Jungwoo was quicker than that, he directly went into the small gap that separated him and another miserable room. He started crawling through it, only to get swarmed by caterpillars. He wanted to cry, he hated bugs so much. 

The more he whined about the bugs, the quicker he got through it. This room, once again, reeked. The walls were tiled, blue, and white. It looked like an old hospital surgery room. When he went farther in, he saw a surgery table with a bag on it. For all one knows that was what made the room stink. Jungwoo walked up to it closer and opened the bag, he screamed when he identified who was in it. Johnny’s lifeless body. He was baffled on how there was another dead body. Was the first body he saw a hallucination?

He wanted to cling to Johnny and hug him. He wanted to tell him that he desires him. So much. It feels like it’s all over for them now. The sappy moment ended when Jungwoo heard someone talk faintly. He panicked and quickly hid in a bottom cabinet. His legs were pressed against his face while he shook. The cabinet was full of syringes, scalpels, anything to do an operation on someone. Thoughts kept going through his mind until he heard the voice get closer to Johnny’s body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new twt


	6. The surgeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was too lazy to upload sorry lol

Jungwoo kept peeking through the small hole in the cabinet. He observed how the man looked. He was dressed as a doctor, with blood soaking the end of his laboratory coat. The man had a nametag on him. Jungwoo squinted his eyes and looked at it. Jaehyun. He’d expect someone from the family photos on the wall to be doing this. But the hot ghost he wanted as his boyfriend? Jungwoo was disappointed.

He assumed Johnny was dead since there were human guts surrounding him. When he saw Johnny, wake up, he stopped himself from getting out of the cabinet and watched. He knew Johnny would get up and defend himself. But this time Johnny didn’t, he looked sicklier than usual. Almost hypnotized. Jungwoo started panicking, he didn’t want Johnny to die. He wanted him to stay and defend him.

The lost puppy feeling came back to him. He wanted to stay in the cabinet forever. He felt hopeless. This was his fate. How could someone’s fate be this? Dying to a cannibal. A hot one too. While Jungwoo was thinking about what to do, he watched Jaehyun get closer to Johnny. He had a scalpel in his hand, that was running across Johnny’s stomach. 

Jungwoo feared for his life. He wanted to help Johnny. While he finally got the balls to do it, he quietly got out of the cabinet, hoping Jaehyun won’t see. Thank god the music he was playing was loud. He gripped an empty jar off the cabinet, hoping it didn’t have diseases on that. Jungwoo got behind Jaehyun, setting the jar above his head, ready to strike him with it. He hesitated for a bit until the jar was shattered on the ground, and Jaehyun’s head was bloody. 

Jungwoo froze, he didn’t hear anything coming from Jaehyun. He made quick eye contact with Johnny, who was still sleeping on the bed, unbothered. Jungwoo thought Jaehyun was just knocked out while standing. The thought ended until Jaehyun turned around to face Jungwoo. He did look hot, but that’s not what Jungwoo should think about. 

‘’What do you think you’re doing?” Jaehyun said harshly. Harsh enough to make Jungwoo cry. He felt worse knowing Johnny didn’t bother helping Jungwoo. ‘’I said. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?’’Jaehyun repeated, grabbing onto Jungwoos hair. He felt manipulated, but also turned on. He can’t forget the fact Jaehyun’s a cannibal who almost killed his best friend. 

‘’I’m sorry…’’Jungwoo stuttered, putting his hand on Jaehyuns to decrease the pain. He wanted to leave, even if Johnny stayed here. He felt too betrayed by him. Jaehyun on the other side felt great. He loved seeing the two most beloved friends separated. He felt greedy but in a good way. He wanted Jungwoo all to himself, maybe even hurt him a bit. ‘’Sit on the chair,’’Jaehyun said relatively softer this time, pointing at the chair in front of the surgery table. 

Jungwoo instantly obeyed. He didn’t want to die. Not yet. He did a brief look around the room once again, this time grasping everything in. The walls once again were surrounded with mold, this time, they were growing on the tiles. He discovered a puddle of blood right underneath the surgery table.ered The only thing he could wonder was, whose blood was it. And if it’s going to be Johnny’s blood next. Slight relief rushed through Jungwoo’s body. He felt safer knowing Jaehyun wasn’t doing anything to him now. The cabinets were cleaner than he expected. Most of them just had surgery equipment on them. Tonsils, scalpels, scissors, and even retractors. Was Jaehyun a surgeon who liked devouring people? It is possible it was a little hobby of his. Jungwoo could only wonder. 

While Jungwoo was thinking to himself. Jaehyun was finally pushing in the scalpel in Johnny’s stomach, letting blood burst out as much as possible. Johnny’s blood was more on the blueish side, it looked like his body wasn’t getting any oxygen. Maybe that’s why he didn’t react to anything. The sole reason Jungwoo didn’t think that, was because Johnny was screaming in pain. But he wasn’t moving. The scalpel went all around Johnny’s stomach. He obtained the cut piece off and made Jungwoo hold it. Jungwoo felt like he was going to vomit, he could see the dermis that was cut. The worst part, he could see small bugs crawling out of it. He instantly placed the piece on the cabinet and brushed his hands off on his shirt. 

Jungwoo was relieved. But Jaehyun wasn’t. ‘’Did I tell you to put it away?’’Jaehyun asked and side-eyed Jungwoo.‘’N-no… I’m sorry I was getting nauseous’’ Jaehyun started feeling a bit bad, he was molesting the boy for no reason. For all one knows he felt like that since he was starting to fall for Jungwoo. ‘’It’s fine’’ Jaehyun said and removed Johnny’s guts out of him. Jungwoo was now sure, Johnny was dead. Nobody can live without their guts.


	7. The dissapointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a short update ( for now ). I am going to be writing more, but I want to end the chapter here. 
> 
> (This time, I'm not using a grammar checker. So please bear with my bad English)

Johnny’s body looked 1000 times better without his guts. Jaehyun felt like he was in heaven, a handsome tall man, with an empty stomach(literally). He could feel drool going down his mouth. Since Jungwoo was going to stay for a while, he decided to give him a little show. Just for today. Jaehyun’s pants immediately dropped, the belt softening its own drop. At first, Jungwoo thought Jaehyun was going to do something to him. He was a bit scared, but kind of happy. 

It didn’t take too long, and Jaehyun already had his cock in Johnny’s ass. He was hesitating but, since it’s his first time ever fucking a dead body. He loved it. He loved every moment while fucking Johnny’s dead body. He loved seeing his dick go in and out of Johnny. Jaehyun put his hands on Johnny's hips, starting to pound into him. He wanted to hear Johnny moan, but he was long gone. His only substitute for moans was Jungwoo. A very shocked Jungwoo. Jungwoo didn’t even know what to feel, should he be turned on by the older fucking his best friend? ‘’Touch yourself. I want to hear you moan’’ Jaehyun said, starting to jerk off Johnny. 

Jungwoo’s needs needed to be fulfilled. He wanted to be touched by Jaehyun too. This was the closest he could get to seeing Jaehyun fuck someone. All he could do was imagine it was him. Jungwoo started slowly palming himself while watching Jaehyun’s dick pop out of Johnny’s stomach. Jungwoos moans filled the whole room, he bet he could even be heard from outside. Jaehyun on the other hand was quiet. Jungwoos moans didn’t sound anything like Johnny. Johnny doesn’t have high-pitched moans. Jaehyun could barely feel any pleasure, Johnny wasn’t getting tighter, only looser and looser. Jaehyun gave up, he didn’t want to fuck anyone anymore. All he had to do was work with his plan. And with that, Jaehyun left the room, letting his pants still stay on the floor. He could care less.

After Jaehyun left, Jungwoo was out of breath. The pleasure overwhelmed him, maybe he was into necrophilia. How weird. He caught his breath back and went to look around. This time, he felt safer. Maybe Jaehyun won’t do anything to him. He looked at Johnny’s body first, starting to feel bad. Johnny looked beautiful, maybe even more beautiful dead. Jungwoo felt relief, maybe he could easily get out now that Johnny’s dead. But no, he can’t. He has to avenge Johnny. Jungwoo looked at the counters, smiling. Another picture of Jaehyun. This time in a doctor's gown. Was he a surgeon? Does he have a medical degree? Probably. Next to his picture, was a note with names.

‘  
Lucas (Dead)  
Jaemin (Turned)  
Jisung (Turned)  
Mark (Turned)  
Taeyong (Dead)  
Chittapon (Dead)  
Chenle (L)  
‘  
Jungwoo was confused about who all of these names are, and what L means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait( if you did wait ). I didn't have any motivation to write. But now that I saw some comments on it, I have all the motivation to write. Thank you.


	8. The joke.

Jungwoo found some huge pliers. He realized it was to open something, why would it be there for no reason? Jungwoo took them and walked through the hallway Jaehyun did. It was a long hallway and there were tons of bugs crawling on the walls. He felt disgusted. Jungwoo quickly rushed through it, brushing off any that he thought got on him. In the corner of his eyes, he noticed a prison cell, with someone sleeping on the bed. He felt relieved knowing he wasn’t the first one to get here. Jungwoo cut the lock with the pliers. Pushing himself on the door and opening it. ‘’Hello?’’ He said quietly, so Jaehyun doesn’t hear him. Jungwoo went over slowly to the sleeping body and froze.

Johnny?

Jungwoo was more confused than ever, was this some sick joke? He was now in his 3rd stage of grief. He was mad. Jungwoo felt like the whole world was against him, and it made him angry. He pushed Johnny off the bed, yelling. ‘’WHAT THE FUCK. THE 2ND GODDAMN TIME.’’ Jungwoo groaned because Johnny didn’t wake up. ‘’I'M FUCKING DONE WITH YOUR SICK JOKES. GET ME OUT OF HERE.’’ No response. Johnny was laying on the ground. Probably dead. Was Jungwoo seeing things again? Just like when he was coming here? Jungwoo was sick of everything, he shook Johnny’s body for one last time, and left. 

Jungwoo was walking through the same hallway, now noticing another pathway. He wondered where that came from. He went down the newly discovered hallway and sighed. He wanted to get out of this shit hole so bad. He didn’t even get to say goodbye to his mom. Jungwoo walked up the stairs that led back to the house. It looked different. Everything was ruined. The pastel pink walls were now dirty. How long has it been? Jungwoo looked through everything he could. Most of the doors were blocked off. He groaned, he had nowhere to go. The only way he can go is down the stairs. While going down the same stairs. He heard someone groan quietly. Jungwoo got scared but noticed it was Johnny again. Fuck. He seriously was hallucinating now. Johnny seemed normal. More than normal. ‘’Jungwoo,’’ Johnny said quietly. 

The room suddenly felt cold. Was Johnny a ghost haunting him? ‘’Jungwoo,’’ Johnny repeated, getting closer to Jungwoo. ‘’JUNGWOO. PLEASE. HELP ME.’’ Johnny yelled, holding onto Jungwoos wrist. Fuck. Johnny’s totally crazy. He tried pulling away quickly, pushing Johnny in the process. Jungwoo suddenly fell back, since Johnny let go of his wrist. Everything went by so fast for Jungwoo, he quickly turned around and ran. He ran as fast as he could up to the attic. Jungwoo needed to hide. He looked around the attic, going into one of the bedrooms. He needed to find something quick, something to protect himself. Jungwoo quickly looked around the cabinets, throwing everything he didn't need on the ground. He stopped by the night table. A gun. Jungwoo smiled, starting to feel calmer and calmer. He took the gun and the bullets. Jungwoo never learned how to load a gun, but after a few tries, it worked. He shot one bullet to test it. Amazing. 

Jungwoo felt like it was time to go look around more. But when he turned around, he felt like time stopped. Jaehyun. Jaehyun was in front of him now. Fuck. ‘’Why’d you take my gun?’’ Jaehyun asked. He looked different, his hair was dyed brown, he had comfortable clothes on. ‘’IS THIS SOME SICK JOKE? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?’’ Jungwoo cried out, his face crashing into Jaehyuns chest. The older was confused, what is he on about? This isn’t a sick joke. It’d be very funny if it WAS a joke. ‘’What happened, love?’’ Jaehyun asked slowly, trying his best to keep Jungwoo calm for what’s about to happen. ‘’Why does Johnny keep coming back to life... W..h..y?’’ His words were muffled. Jungwoo felt dizzy. Jaehyun let go of Jungwoo, backing up a bit. 

‘’It’s going to be alright.’’ Those were the last words Jungwoo heard, before falling on the ground and passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to title my chapters. ily all


	9. The bedroom.

Jungwoo finally woke up. He was tied up to a dining chair. He looked around, very confused on what was going on. He saw three people in front of him, eating someone's guts. Animal or human. He couldn’t tell. ‘’Where am I? What the hell?’’ Jungwoo said quietly, looking at each person. One of them was Jaehyun, but he didn’t know the rest. ‘’Rise and shine, sleepyhead. It’s time for the supper.’’ One of the shorter males said. Bringing shivers down Jungwoos spine. The supper? Fuck. ‘’Eat it. It’s really good.’’ The shorter male said again. He sounded nice, unlike the taller one who was now yelling at him. ‘’DUMB SON OF A BITCH EAT IT. He wouldn’t know good if it hit him!’’ He said and threw an intestine on Jungwoos face. Fuck. He could feel how it slid down his cheek, the blood making it sticky. 

‘’Doyoung!’’ The shorter male said. ‘’That’s not how one acts towards our guest.’’ He groaned, hitting Doyoung on the head. Jungwoo was more than confused on what was happening. Was it a family dinner? Who the fuck were they eating? Was it Johnny’s guts? The men were just arguing. How the hell will he leave. ‘’Haechan. Don’t hit Doyoung.’’ Jaehyun yelled at the shorter male. Doyoung groaned. Getting up, and walking towards Jungwoo. Is he going to die? Is it all over? ‘’That boy’s got to eat! He got to have his supper.’’ Doyoung took a tongue off the table. ‘’Come here, boy. Let’s do this, come on.’’ Doyoung chuckled, putting the tongue up to Jungwoos mouth. He couldn’t handle the smell so he spat it out. ‘’Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit--he’s not eating it, Jaehyun! He’s not eating it!’’ Haechan whined. 

Doyoung groaned and slapped Haechan. ‘’SHUT THE FUCK UP HAECHAN. Get the hell out of here.’’ Haechan got mad, he wanted Jungwoo to eat the meal he made. He quickly rushed out the room, murmuring something under his breath. Jungwoo huffed and looked around again quickly. He felt like he could barely breathe, the smell of the tongue was still there. ‘’Do you want my fucking tongue instead? You fucking whore.’’ Doyoung grabbed Jungwoos chin, smashing his lips on his. Jungwoo liked it, maybe a bit too much. ‘’This was supposed to be a very special feast.’’ Doyoung pulled away from the kiss, taking a knife off the table. ‘’You ruined it. You ruined the fucking supper.’’ Doyoung pulled Jungwoos hair back, sliding the knife across his neck slowly. ‘’I’m going to eat you next. Wouldn’t you like that?’’ Doyoung whispered in his ear. ‘’Or would you like me to eat you out? Which one, baby?’’ 

Jungwoo slowly nodded. ‘’I want you to eat me out..’’ He whispered back. Doyoung chuckled, pulling the knife away from Jungwoo. ‘’I know how much you want me. But you have to earn it.’’ He untied Jungwoo from the chair. ‘’Run. Run as fast you can. Or Jaehyun will catch you.’’ Jungwoo panicked and quickly started running, he didn’t know where to go. All he could hear was Jaehyun getting up from his seat. Jungwoo was quick to run away. But he still couldn’t escape, he was running in circles. He was too fast to not realise Jaehyun was right in front of him. ‘’Where you runnin’?’’ Jaehyun purred. Fuck. Jungwoo didn’t know what was going to happen to him. He quickly pushed Jaehyun and ran away. He felt like Doyoung was going to help him. He needed to find Doyoung.

Jungwoo ran back to the kitchen, hoping Doyoung was there. He peeked through the corner and gasped when he saw Haechan again. Looking more mad than ever. ‘’WHERE THE FUCK IS HE, DOYOUNG.’’ Haechan yelled, pulling onto Doyoung’s shirt. ‘’THIS IS THE 2ND TIME YOU LET SOMEONE GO.’’ He was getting more and more red, quickly taking the knife. Jungwoo covered his mouth and watched Haechan stab himself in the stomach. Doyoung was just watching him fall to the ground and bleed. He didn’t look bothered. He looked happy. ‘’Took you long enough to do it, pathetic.’’ He dragged Haechan out of the kitchen, a trail of blood behind him. Jungwoo bit his lip and quietly followed after Doyoung. He noticed from time to time Haechan looking back at him and smirking. Why wasn’t he yelling? Why wasn’t he saying anything to Doyoung. Jungwoo suddenly froze when Doyoung stopped walking.

‘’Jungwoo. Why aren’t you running?’’ Doyoung turned around, leaving Haechan on the floor. ‘’I told you to run.’’ Doyoung grabbed Jungwoo by his neck. ‘’You ruined supper. Now you wont run away when I tell you to?’’ Jungwoos bottom lip shaked, he thought Doyoung was going to be nice to him. Did the kiss mean nothing? ‘’I’m sorry… I wanted to stay with you-’’ Jungwoo said quietly under his breath. Doyoung raised his eyebrow, letting go of Jungwoos neck. ‘’Go upstairs. I’ll get rid of him.’’ He said, kicking Haechans body. And with that, Jungwoo quickly rushed upstairs. There was no sign of Jaehyun, so he felt relieved. It didn’t take Jungwoo too long to find the bedroom, this was probably one of the nicest rooms in the whole house. 

He rummaged through the dressers, to see if there’s anything hidden. But it looked like a normal room, and it smelled way better than the whole house. On the walls were medals, he took one in his hand and read the text. ‘’Kim Doyoung.’’ Jungwoo chuckled. It’d be cute if they got married and had the same last name. He was all giggly and happy, until he heard someone walk in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut in the next ep. im sorry i do not write smut i suck at it


End file.
